


A Kiss To Remember

by shamshamtriea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Confessions, Crying, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: “That person… they can be quite a handful at times, but that's their charm and I've grown to love it. They're very studious and when they sleep on their desk while reading, I found it really cute. Their smiles are rare, but I always relish the time I see one. I love everything about them, to be honest. I love their beautiful blue eyes, it reminds me of the vast ocean. I love their hair, it reminds of snow that I really loved to touch.”





	A Kiss To Remember

It’s a bright and sunny day for everyone in Beacon Academy, like any other day it was calm and serene, but not to a certain Rose. Ruby Rose is frantically running all about away from Beacon, looking back and forth towards the entrance of Beacon Academy. She suddenly spotted a shadowed figure seemingly running towards her, or more precisely trying to catch up with her. She immediately recognized the person and then disappeared in a swirl of roses that earned a sigh from her catcher.

She appeared to the side of the forest where no one had taken a step until her. The place was filled with different variety of flowers and a pond nearby. She sits on the bed of roses and lays down under the shade of the tree looking up through the leaves as it sway, light passing and glistening through. She sighed at a sudden trail of thought.

 _Boy, I’m really shrewd later_.

She closed her eyes and her mind began to wander, slipping the land of dreams.

”Hey, -_`’,/” She called out. The figure in front of her glance behind her back before turning to her.

“I.. =_-`;/_, y0*” She said, looking everywhere but the figure. The figure tensed up and clasped their hands seemingly embarrassed at the statement.

The figure smiled and opened up their mouth to reply. “I…”

“RUBY WAKE UP!!!!!!!”

Ruby woke up with a start and looked around. She’s not outside. Not in the forest, she’s not. She’s inside the library. She must have dozed off in the middle of studying. Studying? Wait, studying?!

She looked at the person who screamed for her to wake up. Her eyes met with the most beautiful shades of blue. She can’t help but wistfully smile at the sight.

“Beautiful…” She muttered. Her eyes then widen and clasped a hand on her mouth. She looked at the person in front of her who looked flabbergasted at the statement. She gasped and waved her arms frantically.

“You heard nothing, Weiss!” Exclaimed Ruby, closing her eyes in embarrassment.  
Weiss cleared her throat and sternly looked at Ruby. “Why were you dozing off in the middle of studying?”

“Well…” She trailed off. “It’s tiring.”  
Ruby guilty smiled at her partner. Weiss looked at her with a stern expression that made Ruby feel deflated. The last thing she wanted to do to Weiss is to make her upset. But, then again, she kind of already upset her.

“I’m so sorry, Weiss.” Whimpered Ruby, looking at her twiddling thumbs.

Weiss deeply sighed and looked at her. “It’s alright. I shouldn’t let you study when you’re this tired. Come to think of it, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Me? Tired? Psssh, no I’m not tired. I’m just not mentally prepared.” Ruby nervously laughed.

“Please Ruby, you think I didn’t notice. You don’t get much sleep as of late. Your eyes are droopy and you look like a raccoon.” She stated.

“Do I really?” Asked Ruby. Weiss sighed and nodded.

“Yes. Why aren't you informing us?” Asked Weiss, her eyes filled with concern.

“I… don’t want to bother you guys. You’ve got a lot to think of other than me.” Said Ruby, not meeting Weiss’ eyes.

“Ruby.” Weiss’ tone is stern. Ruby didn't dare to look up. Instead, she looked down seemingly interest with her shoes all of a sudden. “Ruby, look at me.”

Ruby looked at Weiss reluctantly. She stared at those concerned ocean pools and willed herself not to kiss her then and there.

“Please Ruby, tell us about your well-being. We are so worried about you. You're not yourself this past few days and I'm so worried.” Weiss pleaded, her eyes glistening.

“I'll do my best to tell you, okay? But, not right now, I guess. Not until I figured this thing out. Promise.” Said Ruby, smiling sadly. Weiss nodded at the notion.

“Shall we head to the dorm to rest?” Asked Weiss.

Ruby gave a tried nod and followed Weiss to their dorm. Ruby lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

_Someday, Weiss. I'll tell you everything._

* * *

  **Saturday , October 20**

“Hey, Weiss!” Greeted Ruby. Weiss was startled by the greeting and almost fall over from the ladder.

“Ruby!” Weiss hissed.

“Sorry.” Smiled Ruby, sheepishly. “What are you doing up there anyway?”

“In case you didn't know, we have a homework from Professor Port.” Said Weiss, scanning the bookshelf.

“Oh. You mean the thing about the Grimm.” Pondered Ruby.

“The Grimm has a name you know.” Weiss looked down and frowned.

“Yes, I know. It’s the Apathy.” Said Ruby. “I can't believe there's a kind of Grimm like that out there. I really wouldn't want to encounter that Grimm.”

“Wait, you already know about it?” Asked Weiss. Ruby nodded and held a peace sign.

“As soon as Professor Port gave the assignment and dismissed us, I immediately went to search for it.” Said Ruby. “And it's pretty scary, but at the same time fascinating.”

“Really?” Pondered Weiss, amazed by the fact the she had finished early than expected.

“Anyways Weiss, see you later. I’mma head out and train. See ya!” And with a burst of rose petals she already was out of sight.

“Hey, Weiss. Did you see Ruby?” Asked Yang. She burst out from her stupor and looked at Yang.

“Yes. She just left.” She replied.

“Dang it.” Cursed Yang, sighing.

“Why?” Asked Weiss, curious.

“Well… there's kind of a bit of a problem.” Said Yang, her fist curling.

“Yang.”

The two looked at the newcomer.

“I saw Ruby heading out of Beacon.” Said Blake.

“Oh no. Where to?” Asked Yang, worriedly.

“I don't know. She must have noticed me, because she immediately activated her semblance the sooner I found her.” Said Blake, rubbing her forearm.

“Guys, I'm at loss here.” Said Weiss looking down at them, curiously.

Yang sighed.

“Weiss, I think it's best for you to find out.” Said Yang, melancholic.

“We kind of, walked in her… doing something she wasn't supposed to do at all.” Said Blake, solemnly as Yang.

As Blake said those words Weiss began to worry, but at the same time mad. Ruby did not just hid something from her but she also had broken a promise between them and that hurts her the most.

“I'll help looking for her.” Said Weiss, determination laced her voice. The two smiled at the notion and nod.

“Inform us if you found her, okay?” Said Yang.

“Will do.” Said Weiss, going down from the ladder before running off to find Ruby.

* * *

  _Where could she ran off to?_

Weiss was still looking around for Ruby and its already getting late. The skies are now a tinge of mixed colors, mainly orange and red. Her eyes darting to and fro in a search for a certain silver eyed girl.

Her feet then lead her to a certain place where they first hung out as official friends dubbed by Ruby herself. As she began to walk to the large tree near the cliff she saw a tinge of cascading red. It was indeed her teammate, her partner, Ruby Rose.

“Ruby?” She called.

She saw Ruby’s head shot upward and looked behind her. She smiled, but her smiled disappeared when she saw the girl's eyes brimming with tears and now red. She immediately reached out to the girl and gave her a tight hug.

“Ruby, what's wrong?” Weiss asked, but all Ruby could do was let out sniffles and coughs.

“Hush, Ruby… I'll be here for you.” Cooed Weiss, rubbing the back of her partner.

“…Weiss.”

“Hmmm.”

“I'm so sorry.” She sniffled.

Weiss smiled and hugged Ruby tightly as possible.

“It's alright.” Said Weiss.

“…All you did is to understand me. I-I never even got a chance to even say anything to you.” Ruby sniffled. “I'm scared… that maybe if I tell you… our friendship would be over… I don't want to risk it.”

“It's alright. Tell me if you're ready. There's no need to rush. I'll wait for how many days to come, I'll wait.” Said Weiss, soothing Ruby as possible as she can.

“But may I ask a question?” Ruby nodded.

“What did Yang and Blake walk into you?” Asked Weiss. Ruby stiffened at the mention of their teammates. “It's alright if you don’t want to talk about it.”

Ruby shook her head.

“They… saw me cutting myself…”  
Weiss gasped and broke their hug and looked at Ruby in concern.

“Why did you do that?” Asked Weiss, her eyes glassy.

“I… I just couldn't… take it anymore… It hurts so much…” Cried Ruby, her hands shaking. Weiss looked at her for permission, Ruby nodded slowly.

Weiss pushed the fabric away from her wrist and saw a couple of cuts lacing the girls wrist. Weiss inhaled sharply as she looked at the gashes.

“It's disgusting, right?” Muttered Ruby.  
Weiss remained silent.

“Weiss—”

Ruby gasped at the cold feeling that touched her wrist. She sees Weiss kissing her wrist that sends shivers to her spine.

“Ruby. Don't. You. Ever. Harm. Yourself. Again.” Mumbled Weiss at her skin.  
Ruby gulped at the sensation. “Y-yes.”  
Weiss looked up and stared at her eyes.

“Shall we go?”

* * *

**The Next Day**

_Weiss, meet me in the park nearby at 4. Don't be late!_

_Your Dolt_

Weiss stared at the piece of paper in here hands. It was a note left by a certain bubbly redhead dolt of a partner of hers. And now the question is, what does she need her for?

_My dolt? I like the sound of that…_

Weiss shook her head to remove the inappropriate thought that passed through. She doesn't think of Ruby like that, does she? No, she don't! In the first place she's her partner, there's no way they would be like that. Well, there's Yang and Blake… NO!

“Hey, Weiss. You okay there?”

She looked behind her and saw Yang.

“I'm fine.” She muttered.

“Are you sure? Your face is red.” Mentioned Yang.

“I remembered there's something I need to do! See you later!”

And with that Weiss sprinted out of the dorm, leaving a very confused Yang.

Weiss head outside of Beacon and looked for the said park on the note. It was now quarter to 4 and it worries her that she may not be able to make it in time.

After a few minutes she reached the park, barely making it on time. She looked around, but there was no sign of Ruby. She sat under the shade of a tree and rest. She bathe in the scent and view of the park, unlike any other parks, this smells like forestry and wild flowers.

“Wow, you're early.”

Weiss looked up and saw Ruby smiling at her.

“Hey.” Ruby grinned.

Weiss blushed. “H-hi.”

“So, I take it that you read the note.” Started Ruby.

“Of course I read it. I wouldn't be here if I didn't read it.” Said Weiss, smiling fondly at Ruby. Ruby giggled at the statement.

“You're right. Silly me.” Ruby took a deep breath and sat beside Weiss.

“What is it you want to talk about?” Asked Weiss looking at her.

“Well… this thing has been running on my mind since the day I've realized it. And it kind of… became a bit of a problem? It's not that serious, but because of this thought I became restless for I don't know what to do.” Sighed Ruby.

Weiss looked at her partner with great confusion and concern.

“At first I didn't believe that I feel that kind of thing. But, as time goes by I have grown to loving it.” Ruby smiled fondly. Weiss was surprised to see this side of Ruby.

“What I'm saying is… is I like someone...” Ruby trailed off, then shook her head. “I'm pretty sure I love them.”

Weiss stared at her. Ruby likes someone? She then felt a tinge of jealousy. Why do I feel like this? It doesn't make any sense… so what if she likes someone, I'm out of it.  
Ruby then chuckled waking Weiss out of her reverie.

“That person… they can be quite a handful at times, but that's their charm and I've grown to love it. They're very studious and when they sleep on their desk while reading, I found it really cute. Their smiles are rare, but I always relish the time I see one. I love everything about them, to be honest. I love their beautiful blue eyes, it reminds me of the vast ocean. I love their hair, it reminds of snow that I really loved to touch.”

As Ruby talk her eyes held emotions not even Weiss knows for she can't express what she sees right now. The way she talk about this person… you can see that this person is very special. Weiss felt a tinge of hurt, but then her eyes shows it. Ruby looked at her and she saw the girl's hurt expression that the latter doesn't even know she's doing.

“Weiss…” Ruby leaned in and kissed Weiss eyes earning a soft gasp from the petite girl.

“Please… don't be sad…”

Weiss looked at Ruby wide eyed.

“Sad?” She asked.

“You looked like a kicked puppy. Your eyes are brimming with tears. I'm sorry.” Said Ruby, looking down.

“It's my fault for feeling like this…” Muttered Weiss.

“What are you feeling?” Ruby scoots over and faced Weiss, grabbing her silky tresses and gently running her hand through it

“I feel… hurt. I don't know why. I just felt my heart ache all of a sudden. I don't know why…” Croaked Weiss. Ruby urged her to continue, but she remained silent.

“Ruby?” She called. Ruby hummed and looked at her.

“I'm feeling jealous. I just realized that I don't want to lose you. I don't want someone else to be with you aside from me. The mere thought of it pains me so—”

Ruby giggled at Weiss and the latter looked at the girl in confusion.

“Silly Weiss.” Ruby leaned in, this time definitely now aiming for the girl's lips. “It's you that I love…”

Ruby kissed Weiss and the latter gasped, but kissed back tilting her head to give Ruby more access. Ruby then had her hand on Weiss’ cheek, gently caressing it.

They then broke the kiss and looked at each other.

“I love you, Weiss.” Said Ruby, looking at her fondly. Weiss’ tears ran down to her cheeks. Ruby kissed the tears away.

“I love you too, Ruby…” Cried Weiss. Ruby smiled at her.

“I really love you.”

And with that they kissed again. They showered each other with love until the stars are looking at them. They stared at the stars under the shade of the tree, their hands holding onto each other tightly with Weiss leaning on Ruby's shoulder.

_Someday Weiss… I'll be more to you_


End file.
